Help
by Glimer145
Summary: It's the anniversary of Richard Grayson's parent's deaths. With no one around Dick can finally drop the façade and act how he truly feels. But what if this puts him in danger; danger from himself. Dick needs some help and the only people who know how to truly help him aren't there. Who can help Dick break free of the darkness surrounding his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back with yet another Robin hurt/comfort story. I know I know all of my stories are like this! I just like seeing and reading about vulnerability in characters and shiz I think it makes for an interesting read. for example I love reading hurt/comfort stories following Natsu of Fairy Tail just because he is such a strong character, its good to see them in a different light. **

**This story is a little more psychologically dark than usual so yeah...Here's the first chapter enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will (sadly) own Young Justice or any of its characters.**

* * *

The school bell tolled ominously over the empty courtyard. Richard prided himself on always been on time and ready to go in all situations, however today Dick felt like he would have rather gouged out his own eyes then enter through Gotham Academy's gates. Today was a day Dick didn't want to leave his room, leave his bed, and leave the comfort, safely and solitude of his blankets. Today was a day Dick didn't have to put up his facade; he could be the vulnerable, lonely and upset boy he hid every other day of the year. Today was the anniversary of his parent's death; a day he dreaded; a day that plagued his psyche.

Richard was both relieved and worried when Bruce and Alfred had told him they where to go overseas for some business over the next few days. Relived that he could mope around the house and not have to pretend that he was fine so Bruce and Alfred wouldn't worry, but worried about the dark and silent manor he would be coming home to every evening alone. Bruce had asked if Dick would be ok on his own, obviously worried about the anniversary but Dick told him not to freak out and that he would be fine on his own. Of course this didn't stop the over protective bat to suggest he stay at Mt Justice with the young team; Dick refused quickly dismissing Bruce's idea as demeaning.

Dick raced down the hallways, quickly stopping at his locker to grab his books. Heaving his locker door open quickly and gathering up what he needed almost made Dick see the small note fall out of his locker; he snatched it up and ran to his classroom before he made himself any more late.

Stoping at his rooms door Dick hesitantly knocked, he heard his advanced English teacher Mr Simons stop talking and order him to enter. When Dick opened the door Mr Simons seemed surprised to see him, of course all the teachers knew what today was to Dick.

"Mr Grayson? You're not usually late." He said clearing his voice slightly. Mr Simons was a well respected teacher at the school; he was the best educator there. However that was all he seemed to be good at. When it came to dealing with upset students Mr Simons turned into a snivelling boy who seemed to be asking out a girl for the first time.

"I'm sorry sir, I have no excuse for being late, I apologise, it won't happen again." Dick said bluntly looking Simons in the eye. The man simply nodded and motioned at a spare seat at the back of the room. Dick passed Barbra while walking to his table; she sent him a sympathetic smile and turned her attention back to Mr Simons. Dick sat heavily down in his seat; the boys next to him were shooting him deathly glares.

"Of course goody two shoes Grayson get's off the hook without even a slap on the wrist, what a teaches pet." Jason Dolton whispered to his friend Kyle loud enough for Dick to hear. Kyle snickered at Jason's stupid remark,

"Prolly cause he knows if he does get into shit big billionaire Bruce Wayne will come and save him!" Kyle responded. Dick rolled his eyes that the two idiots and pulled out his book to take down some notes. It was in this class that Dick did something else he had never done; he nodded off into a light sleep. At first it was just the boredom of hearing about the important theme of putting yourself in someone else's shoes in the book 'To Kill a Mockingbird' but what was casually closing his eyes turned into falling into the depths of his dreams.

* * *

"Here's the deal, you give us some payment and we'll make sure no harm comes to any of your performers, alright?" nine year old Dick had heard voices coming from inside the big top in his way back to his parents trailer. He peeked under the fabric wall and saw his ringmaster talking to a tall man chewing on a tooth pick.

"We won't be giving any money to a crook like you, now get out of my big top before I call the police for trespassing!" The ringmaster growled at the man. The suited man chuckled.

"You've just made a big mistake tubby." The man lifted his hat and turned his back on the ringmaster whose face was a bright shade of red. The man stopped at the entrance of the big top "You might just want to move on from here tubs, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your friends now would you?" Dick shuddered at the malicious hint the man's voice carried. Dick quickly retreated back to his parents trailer before he got court snooping.

* * *

Lights and gasps filled the big top. Dick watched as his parents swung above the terrified crowed with not a worry in the world. Dick however could not shake the uneasiness he had felt after overhearing the conversation the ringmaster had had with the tall man. Dick hadn't told his parents about what he heard not wanting to look like a fool if he had misheard or something. But when he heard the only line holding his parents up snap he knew it was no misunderstanding. His mother let out a terrible scream before the deafening thump echoed though the big top.

"NO!"

* * *

"

"Richard!" Mr Simons stood over Dick looking worried. Dick shot up looking around at the room, Babs stood next to him rubbing his arm soothingly while everyone else looked in either confusion or humour. Dick pulled away from Babs arm and wiped a few stray tears that had fallen from his wide eyes away roughly. The bell signalling the end of class rung, Dick grabbed his bad and books and raced out of the room.

"Dick!" Barbra called worried after him. Dick could hear the boisterous laughs of some of the kids in the class as he ran down the hall back to his locker. Once there he dumped his books and went straight to the office.

"What can I do for you?" The woman behind the desk asked kindly,

"I need to sign out." He replied quickly. The secretary gave him a solid look.

"I'm sorry, unless you have a note from your parents I can't let you do that." Dick looked away sharply

"Yeah well that's going to be kind of hard to get." He snapped. The secretary looked surprised by his sudden rudeness.

"Well without that you will not be leaving. Next time you wish to leave I suggest get a note from your mother or father allowing it, we don't was students truanting after all!" she sniped back at him;  
Dick sent her a deathly glare.

"It's not like they left me a whole bunch of notes letting me off school in their will." Dick turned his back on the woman who went a shade of red and walked out of the school not caring if they punished him for truanting. Dick rounded around the corner and out into the courtyard, he got to the stone pillars lining the gates and leaned against them. Letting out a deep breath Dick tried to calm his heart which was still beating furiously against his chest. The sting behind his eyes warned him that he would soon have a rush of tears falling; she quickly shook his head trying to clear his mind of the image of his parent's broken bodies on the ground below him. It only took Dick a moment to ease his psyche. Picking up his bag Dick started walking out the gates with the intent to retreat to his fortress of solitude in his bedroom.

"HEY GRAYSON!" Dick groaned when he heard Jason's voice call to him. Turning around Dick saw Jason, Kyle and a few other boys running over to him.

"What do you want Dolton?" Dick snapped at the boy who now stood over him with a malevolent look upon his face.

"You're looking a little pale there Grayson, did you have another bad dream at the office?" Jason laughed. Dick glared at the boy in front of him not even dignifying him with an answer.

"Did you see your little circus buddies aye Grayson?" Kyle laughed "I heard your old circus is in town, planning on running away with them? Circus freak!" Dick cringed, his old family was in Gotham for the annual tribute to his parents, and he refused the invite he got just like he did every other year. Something was keeping him from going back to the circus.

"That's right." Jason said snapping his fingers "I forgot about the circus, they're here for that lame tribute show right...wait isn't that show for your parents?" Jason pulled something out of his bag.

Dick went ridged when he saw what it was, a poster of his parents and him that was sold at the circus when they still preformed there. However there were some differences; the heading "The Flying Grayson's" had been crossed out and changed to "The Falling Grayson's" and the pictures of his parents soaring threw the air had been scratched away and redrawn as stick figures at the bottom of the page with blood spurting from their bodies, a small little stick figure stood near the side with a tear coming out of its head. Dick stared in horror at the poster.

"Yeah I made some changes to make it more accurate," Jason laughed shoving the poster into Dick's hands "I think I hit the nail on the head don't you?" Jason laughed. A sudden surge of anger filled Dick's body; he ripped the poster in half and mustered up the scariest bat glare he could handle.

"If you ever insult my family like that again I'll break every bone in your body." He growled angrily. Some of the other boys stood back including Kyle. Jason laughed again more forcefully,

"What's a little kid like you going to do anyway? I'll send you down into the filth with your parents before you could even blink—" A sickening snap followed by a stricken scream filled the boys ears as Dick rushed forward grabbing Jason's arm and twisting it behind him snapping the bone,

"That's one, got anything else to say?" Dick snarled into the boy's ear. Jason looked to him with crying fearful eyes and shook his head. The other boys looked on horrified as Dick grabbed his bag leaving Jason crying on the ground and walked out the gates. Dick didn't look back; he didn't want to see the damage he had done, even though he knew Jason deserved it. Someone suddenly grabbed Dick's right wrist making him cry out a little.

"What did you just do to that boy?" A man in a suit asked not releasing his tight grip on Dick's wrist. Dick cringed in pain as he tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"I'll do the same thing to you if you don't let me go!" Dick snapped angrily glaring at the man who let go taking a few hesitant steps back. Dick looked down to his arm; spots of blood had started seeping through his shirt. Dick glared once more at the man before running past him and back towards the manor.

He had to get away before anyone else noticed.

* * *

**Ok so that's the first chapter done and dusted. I know its not very long but eh. **

**I hope you liked it :) If you have any thing to say I would very much appreciate it so don't be afraid to review and all that jazz :)**

**Thank you :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the second chapter :) hope you all continue to enjoy it. It does get a little dark in this chapter so beware. **

**P.S excuse the horrid grammar and spelling mistakes :s**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

Dick burst through the manner doors and rushed upstairs to the bathroom where he slammed and locked the door, locking it of course was pointless as no one else was home but Dick felt the need for that extra layer of protection. This was something no could know about. It was hard enough hiding it from Bruce and the medics when he hurt himself; he didn't want anyone to know how he was a coward. Quickly lifting his sleeve Dick inspected the damage left by the man who grabbed him. The clean bandage he had added that morning was now completely soaked through with fresh blood. Dick groaned he must have gone deeper than usual. He quickly removed the grimy bandage, cleaned the wounds and re dressed them.

Sighing Dick fell to the floor cradling his stinging arm. How he had managed to keep his secret he will never know. Keeping something like this from the world's greatest detective? It was a constant challenge. He had almost been caught out a few times, especially when he and Bruce where sparing. Dick recalled one occasion when Batman had grabbed his wrist and spun it around behind his back. Dick had had a particularly bad nightmare the night before resulting in a multitude of deep wounds all up his arms. When he had got free of the Bats hold he had blood seeping through his uniform, Bruce noticed of course and ordered him to sit down while he checked him over but Dick shrugged him off and said he "wasn't a child anymore" and "I can handle it myself" Bruce was none the wiser to the real reason behind it. Black Canary had also been close to finding out when Robin was knocked out in the medic bay, but as far as Dick knew she had no idea about his arms. Dick knew it was stupid and dangerous but no matter how many times he told himself he would stop something would happen and he would greet the blade like an old friend and reunite his flesh with the cold metal-it was like an addiction.

The shrill call from Dick's cell phone broke his trance. He grimaced when he saw Bruce's caller ID. He had a small moment when he thought he could just ignore the call but that was quickly pushed away with the fear of doing 2000 suicide squats as punishment. He answered hesitantly.

"Dick's phone." There was silence on the other end for a moment, but when Bruce finally spoke Dick could hear the anger in his voice,

"Explain yourself." Dick shuddered and cleared his throat

"He insulted my parents," he said somewhat timidly.

"So you broke his arm?" Bruce snapped "Look I know what today is and all but going around and breaking people's arms because of an insult is nothing but stupidity!"

"You didn't hear what he said!" Dick said defensively.

"You're going to get this your whole life; there are people out there who say things like that to get under your skin. You know that!" Bruce sighed "You need to start controlling your anger. You can't be giving your secret ID away by doing things like that; we'll both be in danger then." Dick slumped back into the door regret filling every cell in his body.

"I've managed to calm the Dolton's by paying their sons medical bills plus a little bit of incentive, and you have been excused from school for the day, with two weeks of after school detentions. Be happy you got off lightly Richard." Bruce explained quickly "Richard I'm disappointed in you."

"Yes sir." Was all dick could muster. Bruce was quiet for a little while

"Dick, is everything all right?" Dick inwardly scowled

"I'm fine sir, it won't happen again I promise." He said formally over the phone.

"Dick—"

"I have a lot of homework to do. Bye." Dick hung up his cell before Bruce could say anything more. Dick sat unmoving for a long moment before turning off his phone and standing up. Going to the mirror and opening the cabinet Dick pulled out his small pocket knife.

_Richard I'm disappointed in you_

"You're such an idiot Dick!" he shouted at himself anger suddenly filling his body. He pulled off his shirt and started adding to the mass amounts off cuts he had on his upper arm. Tears welled in his eyes.

_Circus freak!_

Dick gasped as he hit a particularly painful spot but didn't stop.

_I'll send you down into the filth with your parents_

Dick was crying freely now falling backwards to the ground and dropping his knife he watched sobbing as his blood flowed slowly from the wounds he had made.

_You might just want to move on from here tubs; you wouldn't want anything to happen to your friends now would you?_

Why? Why the hell didn't he tell his parents that night? If he had it would have all been different! They would still be alive! He wouldn't be like this! Dick sobbed furiously punching the ground.

_Your my little Robin_

His mother's voice rung in his ears, Dick could feel the emotion welling in his chest, tightening around his heart so much it was hurting. He remembered when his father was teaching him a difficult trapeze move and Dick had told him he was frightened.

_You have no need to be afraid, if you fall I'll catch you, I always will!_

Dick let out a gasp and one final hit to the floor which was now as cracked and broken as some of his knuckles. His father said he would always catch him if he fell. Well Dick felt like he was falling pretty fast right now and he wasn't there to catch him. No one was. He was alone.

Before Dick could stop himself he leaned over and vomited all over the cracked floor. Tears still streaming down his face as he emptied his stomach content, Dicks blood was still pouring out of his cuts which were all bleeding freely dripping to the floor below them. Dick pulled himself together enough to stand, not without the aid of the wall as he was overcome with dizziness, he had lost a fair amount of blood and his hand was hurting like hell. Reaching back into the medical kit for the third time that day Dick pulled out what he needed and began cleaning and dressing his wounds the best he could with one hand.

It took him a while but after thirty minutes of tending to himself and pulling on a clean shirt Dick was ready for to collapse into his fortress. He was putting away his tools and getting ready to clean the vomit and blood stained floor when he heard a woman's voice calling from down stairs.

"Dick? You home?" Dick immediately recognised it as Dinah Drake "Bruce called me and asked me to check up on you." Dick scoffed he should have known. He quickly rushed around the bathroom trying to hide what evidence he could. A sudden knock on the door made him jump.

"Dick? Are you in there?" Dinah called through the door.

"Y-yeah BC just give me a minute." He called back throwing a towel over the blood/vomit mixture on the floor covering it as much as possible. He opened the door slightly and slinked out trying to keep the room from her vision.

"You ok?" she asked suspiciously "You don't look so good."

"Ah yeah, I'm a but under the weather, it's a bit of a disaster in there, heavy on the aster." He forced a laugh out. Dinah stepped forward placing her hand on his forehead,

"You don't have a temperature but you look horrid."

"Gee thanks." Dick laughed.

"You should stay at the mountain tonight, someone can take care of you there." Before Dick could even respond with a no Dinah clapped her hand over his mouth "I'm not taking no for an answer. Go get a bag and some stuff." Dick knew there was no point in arguing. With a quick glance to the bathroom Dick went and collected his bag and went down to the tubes with Black Canary.

* * *

Robin walked into the kitchen at Mt Justice. Wally sat on the lounge stuffing his face while everyone else sat around listening to Artemis as she told a story.

"Hi guys," he said weakly. Wally turned and gave him a strange look. Wally was the only one out of the team who knew his back story, so he knew what today was.

"Robin will be staying here tonight as he is unwell," Black Canary told the team. Robin threw here a glare, he didn't like to be pin pointed as a weakling.

"I'm fine, but mother hen here left me with no choice." Robin told the group "But I am tired, so I'll be in Batman's room if anyone wants me." The team said there goodnights to Dick as he went to leave the kitchen when he heard what Artemis continue her story.

"So this kid, who isn't really anything special, pulls this ninja move Dolton and breaks his arm!" Megan gasped

"How awful, I mean I know he was being harassed but to break an innocents arm is a little extreme!" Robin quickly turned and faced them,

"We break peoples bones all the time when we fight, what's the big deal if some kid did it to stand up for himself?"

"Well it is a little different from when we are fighting Robin," Kaldur said softly

"What was the kid's name?" Wally asked Artemis from the lounge

"Richard. Richard Grayson." Wally shot Dick a quick glance but Robin was already walking out the room. Wally followed without the others taking notice. Dick felt Wally's arm come down over his shoulder making him wince.

"You broke someone's arm?" Wally questioned, he noticed Robins hand "Dude what happened to your hand?" Robin shrugged

"I fell down the stairs, no big deal,"

"Are you ok? I mean today is-"

"I'm fine." Robin interrupted "I'm just tired. Night Wally."

Wally watched as Robin walked down the hall to Batman's room. He could sense something off about his young friend, but he knew how Robin got when he was questioned about how he was feeling and what not so he thought he should leave it be.

What Wally didn't see however was Robin leaning against the wall clutching his arm in pain. He was breathing heavily inwardly telling himself to just get to Batman's room so he could fall into the bed. Pushing though the pain he was experiencing and falling to the floor was good enough for the young hero. He succumbed to the pain and exhaustion before even making it to the bed.

* * *

**Yeah I know this one is super short as well but it's 11:30pm and I have work tomorrow at 5:00am and I don't get off until 6:00 that night...kill me now :(**

**Hope you enjoyed what little story there was though :) review if you like it, or even if you hate it I don't mind i'll see it all as creative criticism :D**

**Thanks bros :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update :) I'm not going to bore you with the reasons why it was so late but I think we can all appreciate the epicness of Grand Theft Auto IV ;)**

**So here is the third chappy :D**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews too! I really like reading them, they give me so much more confidence in my writing, especially when I'm having days where I feel like my writing is the equivalent to a nine year old haha. So thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice Yada Yada **

* * *

Robin ran through the gloomy alley ways of Gotham, he could hear the pounding footsteps of whatever was chasing him. He could also hear people's screaming echoing around the walls and sirens blaring in the distance getting closer and closer to him with each ragged breath. Why was he running? He had done nothing illegal. The bitter night air stung Robin's face and froze his lungs drying out his already parched mouth. Not knowing what was behind him was more terrifying than knowing in Robin's opinion; at least if he knew who it was he could make a plan to fight them off. He just felt helpless now though. Robin's heart was beating furiously against his ribs; it felt like it was trying to break free of Robin's body.

Thinking he lost the mysterious pursuer Robin stopped for a moment, ducking around a corner leading into a new alley. Letting his hands rest upon his knees as he took three deep breaths, he quickly wiped away a few beads of sweat on his forehead and watched down the alley way in case his pursuer found him. The alley was silent apart from the rustling of the wind as it blew through the alley way. Robin could hear the shake in his breath as he leaned against the wall; he thought he was safe until the footsteps came back into earshot. Blood pounding through his body Robin launched himself down the new alley way at full speed. The alley was coated in darkness so he had that to his advantage however this didn't stop him stretching out his arms slightly; if this new path led to a dead-end, he wanted a bit of warning before colliding with a brick wall.

Robin's pace picked up and he laughed with a mix of relief and joy when he saw the dim shine of a street light on the other side of the alley. Pushing forwards Robin raced towards the light. He bust free from the alley only to be forced into gabbing a street light behind him. He was suddenly standing up on the trapeze platform looking down at a tent full of people all looking up with wide fearful eyes. Robin's breath hitched in his throat; _please don't show me this again_ he inwardly begged. Dick's old ringmaster Haly walked out to the middle of the big top.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The flying Grayson!" Haly announced, pointing up to Robin, who stood stiffly looking over the ledge, something was different. Robin could not see his parents on the other side of the set up. Peering over the edge Robin caught a glimpse of the bloody corpses already lying on the ground. He took a quick step back shuddering. Haly looked up to Robin with sad eyes.

"Why haven't you come to see us Richard?" he asked quietly, the crowd had now disappeared and Dick was standing alone with the old ringmaster.

"I-I can't." He responded timidly. Dick felt like a child again to scared to look over the edge,

"We're your family too, have you forgotten that?"

"N-no of course not!" Dick said a little louder.

"Then why?" Dick racked his brain for an answer but couldn't come up with one but keeping quiet only made the man below sadder.

"I'll tell you why." A voice said behind Robin. Quickly spinning Robin watched as a form slinking out from the alley he had left behind and gasped when he saw a mirror image of himself smirking hatefully. The only differences were the copy of Robin had blood running down his arm and dripping of his finger tips. "I finally caught up to you!" he chucked snidely slapping Robin on the shoulder.

"You where the one chasing me?" Robin asked strength finding his voice,

"Oh I've always been chasing you." The copy said chuckling "This is the first time I've finally caught up. You must really be cracking."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked confused. The copy just laughed and shook his question off like it was nothing. He looked down to Haly and the bodies on the floor below.

"We both know the real reason you don't want to come back to this place." The copy said glaring at the man below "It is _his_ fault after all" Haly looked up shocked at the statement "YOU HEAR THAT?" copy Robin called down "IT'S YOUR FAULT THERE DEAD!" Robin shook his head

"No you're wrong, it's my fault!" Robin shouted pushed the copy backwards "If I had just said something they'd be alive!"

"But who denied Zucco? Hmm? He did." The copy said coming closer to Robin "He said no to the crook who sabotaged the wires that killed our parents. It is and always will be _his_ fault. It's because of him you'd rather be down there smooched on the ground with your parents. So go on. Go and join them, who will care anyway."

"We would!" Haly cried out "Dick's apart of our family!" Robin shook his head

"No." Haly stopped and looked up shocked "I had a family, but you took them from me!" Dick stood glaring down at Haly. The copy watched on smirking, he had achieved his goal. Creeping up behind the real Robin the copy grabbed his arms and pushed him to the edge. Leaning in real close to his ear the copy whispered.

"You know, Haly may have played a big part in their deaths but when it comes down to it, it will and always will be _your_ fault." Robin's eyes grew wide as the copy pushed his from the ledge sending him hurtling down towards his parents. Haly's voice rung out.

"ROBIN!"

* * *

"Robin. Robin!" Robin jolted awake to someone shaking his arm gently. He quickly sat up and took in his surroundings; he was lying in the hallway outside Batman's room. He laughed nervously,

"Guess I didn't quite make it in." Megan and Conner stood over him, helping him to his feet. Dick was overcome with a wave of dizziness; he used the wall to steady himself.

"You're bleeding." Conner pointed to a spot of blood that had appeared on his sleeve. Wally walked around the corner munching on a bag of chips; Robin quickly covered the mark with his hand.

"Ah yeah, that must have happened when I fell down the stairs earlier." He said quickly glancing at Wally who was staring at him with an unsettled look on his face "I'll go dress it now." Robbin added turning to leave the group.

"Come to the med bad, I can do it for you, it will be a challenge with that hand of yours alone." Megan said reaching for him.

"It's fine." He said stepping back quickly "I can handle it myself." He said too aggressively "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Rob I know you're tired and all but you should try to stay up a bit longer, its only 4:00," Wally interjected. Megan suddenly slapped her forehead,

"Hello Megan, Superman called for you earlier, he wants a word with you," Robin sighed

"Can you do me a favour and tell him to come here? I'm too tired to go anywhere." Megan nodded slowly as Robin walked away still holding the wall for balance.

"He was lying." Conner said firmly when Robin entered Batman's room Wally and Megan looked to him. "About the stairs, that was a lie. His heart rate raised when he said it."

"Why would he lie?" Megan asked sounding hurt

"His hiding something," Conner responded putting his arm around her in a comforting embrace.

"Come on guys he is always hiding _something,"_ Wally said halfheartedly. The others could tell Wally was worried about his best friend "He probably lost a fight or something. Hurt his pride more than his arm, you know?"

"You're probably right Wally." Megan said smiling slightly "My cookies should almost be done." She said moving from Conner's hold and walking down the hall.

"Cookies?" Wally said quickly after the couple.

* * *

Robin stared at his arm in disgust. One of the larger cuts hadn't stopped bleeding since he last wrapped it, and the bandage was soaked through. He would definitely need stitches for the deep cut. He groaned getting up off his bed and slouching his way into Batman's bathroom. Opening the medical kit the Bat leaves in the bathroom and pulling out the stitch kit Dick prepared himself. Taking a few painkillers and deep breaths he began. It look him longer to finish the job and it wasn't as neat because of his injured hand but the job was finished, and so Dick did the routine, clean, dress, wrap.

Once he finished he realized Bruce would question him if the stitch kit was missing when he found out. Groaning Dick replaced his mask and slowly walked out the door. His drowsiness was purely because of the amount of blood he had slowly lost over the course of the day, and it had taken a very bad effect on him. Using the wall for balance Robin slowly made his way to the med bay. There was no way he would let The Bat find anything that could implicate his secret and a missing stitch kit could seriously affect his hiding.

Robin thanked the Lord when the med bay was empty. He didn't want anyone to see him in this state. He knew he was pale and sickly looking. If he wasn't wearing a mask you could see black rings under his eyes. Bending down used up much more effort than Robin thought it would, but he got the backup kits and pulled out a stitch kit. A sharp knock on the door make him jump and stand upright. Superman stood in the med bay's door.

"Hey there," he said kindly. Robin turned and faced the Kryptonian.

"God Clark way to give a guy a heart attack!" Robin snapped. Superman looked surprised at Robin's appearance.

"A heart attack would be an improvement to how you look now, are you ok?" he asked walking into the room. Robin pushed past him and out the door,

"Just tried. Come on I need the caves computer." Robin said leaving the room; he slipped the stitch kit into his utility belt.

"Why did you need that?" Clark asked nodding towards the stitch kit in his belt. Robin shrugged casually.

"Refills" Superman nodded slowly not overly convinced of the boy wonders excuse. Getting to the Cave Robin pulled up the caves computer and began typing in a series of codes. Superman watched concerned from behind. "Megan said you wanted to talk to me?" Robin said stiffly

"Ah yeah, I just wanted to see how you are." Clark heard Robin sigh in annoyance,

"Do all of you think I'm as fragile as a china doll today?" Fury began welling up in Robin's chest "I don't know what Bruce has told you or whatever but I'm completely fine. I mean sure I lashed out at one kid and I took it too far, but seriously, can you all back off!" He snapped facing Superman furiously.

"We're all just worried about you Robin. I mean today is-" Superman was forced to take a step back when Robin threw a punch his way.

"I KNOW WHAT TODAY IS!" He screeched "HOW CAN I NOT KNOW?" Robin took two steps towards Clark who looked on shocked "I don't need everyone coming in and constantly reminding me that my parents are dead! You think I don't know what today is? 6 years ago today my parents fell to their deaths because I didn't say anything!" Tears welled up in the young man's eyes "6 years ago today I could have stopped them from performing, but I was too much of a COWARD!" Robin sent another punch at the man in front of him who easily moved out-of-the-way "and then all of you people come up to me and have the hide to remind me about it!" Robin continued throwing attacks at Superman "Why can't you all MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS?" Robin's last punch was stopped by Superman who had a tight grip on Robin's injured arm. Robin cried out in pain, however the man of steel presumed his cry was of fury so did not let his hold go. Dick began twisting and turning trying to break free, he felt the stitches in his arm rip open, probably making the cut worse. Robin gasped out a painful noise. Clark finally let Robin go who fell to the floor cradling his arm. Blood had once again seeped through the fabric of his uniform, however it was now coating his entire arm, obviously the cut had been made worse. Superman dropped down and extended a hand to the boy on the ground, Robin slapped his hand away,

"Leave me alone." He croaked out, tears dripping down his nose.

"Your arm-" Superman said sounding slightly stunned but mostly guilty. Robin tightened his grip on his arm,

"It's none of your concern!" Robin snapped.

"It's bleeding heavily so it is my concern!" Clark snapped back in response. Dick stood quickly.

"This isn't the first time they've bleed like this!" The moment the he said it Dick shut up. He felt the color drain his face and a knot form in his stomach. Clark looked stunned at Robin,

"They've?" Robin stepped away from Clark who moved towards him, his heart racing and his mind telling him to get the hell out of there. "What do you mean _they've?_" Clark asked again taking another step forward. Without waiting another moment Robin bolted out the room. Superman watched in silence, to confused and shocked to follow after the boy.

* * *

**So there is the end of chapter 3 hope you all enjoy and it and that it's to your liking :)**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up as work will be pretty heckers for a while but I am in the midst of writing it as we speak! so don't worry! **

**Thanks for reading it guys :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this one took a while guys, things have been pretty hectic around here. So I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter as its a bit crazy. Let me know what you guys think :) **

**I just want to thank all the people who have been reviewing this story (and my others as well) I really do appreciate all the love this story has been getting and all the nice compliments, it makes a gal feel good, you know? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Young Justice franchise and if I did it wouldn't have been cancelled! **

* * *

Robin felt like he needed to puke and the moment he got into his room bathroom he did. Falling to his knees Robin let out choked sobs. How could he slip up like that? It wouldn't be hard for Superman to connect the dots, he may not have been as smart as Bruce but Clark was an intelligent man. The thought of Bruce brought another bout of vomiting upon Robin. Clark will definitely tell him. And there wasn't really anything Dick could say to steer him in a different direction. His secret was out. Robin could no longer hold back his tears. He began openly crying, thankful for the soundproofed room as his sobbing tears soon turned him screaming into his arm as his legs felt the blade running across them.

* * *

Dick sat on the small floor curled up in a tight ball. The shower's water trickled down his body mixing with the blood that had slowly stopped spilling out, and was now leaking only slightly; however that was not the case with his arm. Dick had tried to re stitch what he could but his watering eyes made it difficult to do it properly, so the large cut was still bleeding through the gaps left by Dick's dodgy stitch job.

There was a blank, emotionless expression covering Dick's face that had started as the realization of the moment gradually seeped in. Bruce would know and he would be on his way there soon. The fear seemed to rise behind his eyes again and like a caged animal, he laid there. Paralyzed by the terrifying feeling of fear, he closed his eyes but was only welcomed by the face of Bruce when he finds out; disappointment that he couldn't train a better Robin, or raise a better child. Dick felt the water creep out of his sapphire blue eyes as he gently whispered to himself "I can't face this."

"Robin please! Let me in." Clark's voice called from the other side of the room's door. Richard was grateful Bruce had a small amount of Kryptonite in his room, that small amount was just enough to keep out any unwanted Kryptonian's. "I can't see in there!" Robin let out a small chuckle _led walls my friend, led walls _he thought to himself.

"Megan, get in there!" Robin heard Conner shout. Megan's helpless voice could only respond with,

"I can't density shift like Uncle J'onn yet!" Robin noted how scared she sounded. Not caring about the people at the door Robin slowly stood. The only person who would be able to get into the room was Batman himself and Dick didn't want to be around when that happened. Climbing out of the shower was a challenge with his head spinning and his eyes drooping, Dick suddenly felt the urge to vomit again, but he held it back. Pulling on his civilian clothes, Dick pushed himself painfully out the room's window and slowly limped into the woods that surrounded the back exit of the mountain. No he couldn't face it right now. It didn't take long for the shirt and pants he was wearing to stain with his blood, dick realized he hadn't even wrapped the wounds. His arm was the worst he could feel. Its throbbing pain was a constant reminder of how disappointed Bruce would be in him. Dick didn't know how far he had come but he no longer recognized his surroundings. Hearing the roar of the ocean encouraged Dick to make his way over to it.

It had happened so suddenly. Dick's heart began to race and his chest tightened; it felt as though the center of his head was been pulled. A rush of sound roared though him as he felt his knees buckle. Dick could feel his skin crawling and glanced at his arms, noting that his hair was standing on end, he also noticed how much more pale he looked. Of course Dick had fainted before especially when he was a child after his parents had passed away. But he had never felt an episode this intense just by passing out. His blood came pumping out much faster, and he felt as though his head would explode. Without even having much time to worry about it he was surrounded by darkness.

"Nice to see _you_ again," he heard a voice echo from the darkness "What did I tell you, your really cracking."

* * *

Clark sat at the mountains computer staring at the un-moving boy through the security systems. Only he and Batman had access to the footage taken from the private rooms and looking at them was purely in an emergency case. And this was one of those cases. Clark had been forced to lock the team into the training room forbidding them to exit on the premise that if they took one step out of the room they would be off the Young Justice team for good. They were all worried about their young team mate—Wally especially. It was Wally who had found Clark standing at Dick's door begging him to unlock it.

"What's going on?" He asked suddenly standing next to Clark who was sweating and cringing away slightly from the door.

"Dick's in there. Something's wrong!" Clark responded worriedly reaching for the door again only to wince and pull away.

"What do you mean something's wrong? Can't you just rip the door open or something, your Superman for Christ's sake?" Wally's voice raised an octave as his worry for his best friend heightened. Superman shook his head.

"He has Kryptonite under the door." Wally stood shocked looking down he saw the slight glow of the green meteorite, just enough to weaken the man of steel sticking out but not enough for them to dispose of it, Dick obviously didn't want to be disturbed. Question is disturbed from what. It wasn't much longer when Conner and Megan found them—Conner instantly feeling the effects of the kryptonite.

It wasn't until Superman told them all to go to the training room including Artemis and Kaldur who had just walked out of the kitchen ready to go home and gave them the order to stay, did Dick get privacy. That is until Supes got onto the security footage. However all he could see was the young man sitting on his bed un-moving. This only worried the alien more.

Clark had not made the call to Bruce yet knowing what the Bat's reaction would be. It was obvious to Clark that Dick had some issues that were not only hurting him mentally but also physically. Of course Clark didn't know for sure if his suspicions were correct but by the way the young man reacted, something told Clark he was right, and that thought both confused and terrified him. He just couldn't understand how Dick didn't ask for help of Bruce; they had a very close relationship, almost father and son, and what about Clark? He had been the first person of the justice league Dick ever met, why did he not come to him? Clark let out a strangled sigh, how could he be doing something like that to himself? Clark had always thought Dick was a happy, brave young man but what he had seen earlier was depressed and scared child.

Realizing he couldn't keep Bruce out of the picture much longer Clark dialed the number. It didn't take long for the Bat to answer in his demanding voice.

"What is it?" Clark was hesitant to talk at first, but after a quick flash of the young Robin on the ground in tears he spoke.

"You need to come home." He said bluntly

"What's happened?" Bruce sounded uninterested in the conversation. Clark sighed.

"It's Richard-" There was the sound of papers hitting a desk and chair falling over,

"Is he hurt?" Bruce asked Clark could hear the concern lacing the question.

"I don't know, but something's going on, you need to get here Bruce. His locked himself in your room and I'm worried. I'll explain the rest when you get here," Clark could already hear Bruce throwing commands at Alfred,

"You take the jet back, contact the agency and say I had to return home on an urgent call. I'll go down to the closest Zeta Tube and get straight over there. Clark? I'm on my way." The dial tone followed Bruce's rushed goodbye. Clark shuddered at what his reaction would be to what he has to say.

* * *

"Wakie, Wakie, little Robin." A voice called to him "I think it time you and I had another chat." Dick slowly opened his eyes, although you wouldn't know it. Dick was surrounded by darkness; the only thing he had a clear visual of was his copy. However this time the copy looked much more deranged. His mask was slightly askew with a large red cut running down past his eye meeting the tip of his nose, his shirt was in pieces the only tattered bits that remained where all soaked with blood. Deep cuts could be seen on any part of the copy's body that was unclothed.

"What happened to you?" Dick asked shocked at the new look of his copy.

"You did." The copy snapped back in reply "You and your monsters." Dick looked at him confused. The copy pointed around the dark space to which Dick could see little red eyes popping open all around him. "What? Never expected to have this much hatred and fear inside of you?" the copy sniped snidely "Well guess what? This doesn't even scrape the surface of your issues." Dick swallowed loudly.

"You're lying—just like before. This is a lie." Dick muttered unsurely. The copy scoffed.

"Who are you trying to convince? Look at me...I am you—the _real_ you." The copy began circling Dick glaring hatefully as he did so "why do you do it?" the copy asked "hide your true self away, like a coward. We both know how you really feel about everything, just like with Haly; you blame him but you know it's your fault there dead."

The copy suddenly laughed "Well at lot of things we've seen that has led you to doing that to yourself has been _your_ fault." The copy said pointing towards Dick's bloody sleeve "Remember that girl? The one you couldn't save from Zsasz? It's your fault she died. You didn't get there in time. Remember how her body looked in pieces?" Dick shuddered as the image of the 17 year old girl flashed in his mind. The copy laughed at his response.

"That's when it started isn't it? You got back to the manor, curled up in your big, comfortable bed and realised that you were to blame for her death. If only you had been faster...If only you had told them about the crook's warning to Haly," The copy's eyes watered sadly "It's all your fault." He whispered. Dick looked away from the pitiful sight of himself curling up in a ball with a small peeling knife running over his arm. "Why would you do this to me?" the copy whimpered "Why weren't you faster?" He begged as if waiting for someone to end his suffering. He suddenly looked up and glared hatefully at Dick "Why didn't you say anything!" he stood suddenly taking four giant steps forward with a look of rage encrusted on his face. "THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" there was a flash of movement behind him as one of the red eyed monsters lunged forward sinking its teeth into the copy's neck, blood squirted out of the wound made. Dick cried out in shock as four more of the monsters came forward all ripping into the copy's flesh biting down but not moving away.

The copy stared hatefully at Dick, tears streaming down his throat. "Look at what you've done, you've killed me," the copy coughed a splatter of blood fell from his mouth and trickled down his throat, he looked up into the darkness, "T-this place—used t-to be so b-bright," a tear passed down Dick's face as he watched on in silent horror, the copy looked to Dick with soft eyes "We w-were happy o-once right?" he asked quietly his body paling, looking up again he spoke "I c-can hardly remember w-what been h-happy felt like." His body shuddered and his head lolled backwards. The red eyed beasts dropped the limp body which crumpled to the floor landing with a heavy thud.

* * *

"No. You're wrong." Bruce said stubbornly pushing past Clark and walking out of the cave. Bruce couldn't believe what Clark had just said. Dick was always happy. Wasn't he? Knocking on the room door once got no response for Bruce. He quickly punched in the rooms override lock number and called through the door.

"Richard, I'm coming in." There was once again no response. Bruce felt a small twinge of worry for his young ward. Opening the door Bruce was welcomed with the strong smell of vomit. Making his way to the bathroom was one of the most terrifying things Bruce had ever experienced. He didn't know what he would find. Would his partner simply be sick with food poisoning causing the vomit or was it something much worse. Looking into the bathroom had Bruce's stomach drop with dread. The floor had a mixture of blood, water and what looked like little bits of sick. The bloody concoction covered the floor and made Bruce want to vomit himself.

He walked out of the room quickly and back into the cave to pull up the security footage. Bruce began typing furiously into the computer; he suddenly slammed his hand into the keyboard.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled angrily. Clark was at his side in an instant.

"What is it?" Clark asked staring worriedly at the image of the boy on the screen. Batman ripped of his cowl and began typing codes into the computer.

"He hacked into the security feed." Bruce snapped. Clark stood in shocked silence,

"So all this time-"

"He has had you watching a looped feed." It didn't take long for Bruce to pull up the real footage and rewind it back. The two men watched silently as Robin ran into Batman's room ripping off his mask and running to the bathroom emptying his stomach. They could hear the raked sobs coming out of the boy as he cried. He vomited twice more. Before pulling out what looked to be a small knife? Bruce watched in horror. How couldn't he see how upset the young man was? He had seen Dick have a break down before where he has cried slightly; but this was nothing like Bruce had seen before.

Dick sat still for a while before bringing the blade down over his leg and swiping it across his flesh. His crying screams echoed around the cave. Bruce looked away his eyes watering slightly. Dick continued cry/screaming as he cut himself in other various places. Bruce felt as though his body was been torn apart as he watched how much his son was suffering. To avoid Clark seeing him getting upset Bruce pulled up his cowl. However Clark noticed, although he would never say anything. The footage of Dick was clearly disturbing both the super heroes but when they heard a small gasp from behind them they realised just how upsetting it truly was. Megan stood with her hands covering her mouth tears already beginning to fall. Conner put his arm around his girlfriend no words coming to mind. Artemis looked away while Kaldur looked to the ground. Wally stood ridged staring at the screen. Not one emotion could be seen on Wally's face as it held about a million all at once, anger, pain, sadness, worry, anger again, fear. He took a few steps forward.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Wally whispered tears beginning to fall, as did he, his knees hitting the ground, eyes never tearing away from the screaming crying mess of a person on the screen.

* * *

**So yeah...like I said I'm not very happy with this chapter. I kind of struggled with it as I've been crazy tired lately and my imagination is in over drive with this my study and also the novel I have been writing. I guess you can say I'm creatively drained haha. However I am 100% dedicated to finishing this story!**

**I just thought id clarify something about the evil Robin copy. He was once Robin's happiness which slowly got attacked by the things Dick experienced in his life so he turned into this depressed cut up hollow feeling and "killing" him symbolized how Robin is at the 'end of his rope' and how he is now truly alone.**

**Thank you for reading this horrid chapter I apologize for the wait and its suckieness :) **

**Cheers :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to formally apologize to everyone for the incredibly late upload. Due to a death that has occurred in my family I have been unable to find the time and the creative energy to write this last chapter and to be honest I'm surprised its here at all. Its not very good but it's the best I can do under these circumstances. Once again I am very sorry as I know of you expected something a lot better than this for a final chapter and I am deeply ashamed of my lack of creativity in this chapter. I'm sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters. **

* * *

"Kid flash, I want you looking to the South West." Batman commanded to the young man. Wally who had been in shock earlier was pale and still shaking slightly at what he had seen on the footage of his youthful friend. Wally had never expected his friend to be reacting so violently towards himself, it gave him goose bumps at the thought of Dick sitting in his dark room cutting into his flesh, Wally just couldn't seem to shake the images that where flashing in his mind. However he knew he had to push that all aside until he found his friend.

The team had all stayed and watched the rest of the security footage; all of their stomachs dropped when they saw the blood drenched Robin climb out of the window in Batman's room. Batman had switched to the outside cameras only to watch as Robin threw a Batarang at the camera, effectively cutting off any visuals of the young hero.

Superman had called in a few members of the league to come and help the group search for Robin. Flash, Black Canary and Green Arrow all walked out of the Zeta Tubes looking confused to why they were called in. Superman had not told them the reason for their summons, but as they all walked into the cave and saw the visible distress on the teen's faces, and the lack of Robin's presence they knew something bad had happened to the Bat's sidekick. Clark could see what most of the others couldn't, Batman's panic. Bruce tried hiding his worry the best he could but he had just witnessed his ward cutting so deeply into his own skin and wallowing out in internal pain. Batman was hurting.

Black Canary gasped as Clark filled them in on what was going on. Batman began spouting off orders to everyone. Black canary pushed pasted Superman and touched Bruce's shoulder.

"We have to be extra careful here." She said gently. Batman gave her a look.

"I just want to find him, I don't care how rough I get, I'm bringing him home." He growled in response.

"Make no mistake, I want him back and here and safe as much as you." Canary snapped back slightly angry. "However we have to be careful. He has just been found out and he will know that you will be informed, there is a chance he could be unstable. If he doesn't succumb to blood loss first he might—kill himself before we even find him." Bruce's body went visibly ridged. If he wasn't wearing his cowl the team would see his eyebrows crease in concern.

"We need to find him and find him fast!" Batman shouted turning to the computer and pulling up a map of the large woodland behind the mountain.

"Kaldur I want you in the ocean, search the beaches and cliff faces. Artemis I want you heading to this area with Miss Martian." Bruce pointed to an area on the map. The team all prepared themselves for the search. All determined to find and help their friend who needed there help so desperately.

* * *

Dick's eyes fluttered open. He coughed slightly the temperature had dropped quite a lot with the darkness. Dick felt as though his chest had been weighed down with cold, heavy cement. He just didn't have the energy or the will to pull himself up. Dick could hear a roll of thunder over his head, and it didn't take long for the rain to start falling on his skin. Richard couldn't stop his salty tears falling from his eyes. He grinded his teeth together in worry; they would be looking for him now. Did he want to be found? Did he want to be helped? Hot tears streamed down the hero's face, no matter how much Dick tried he couldn't stop them; his breath seemed to have stuck in his throat. His crying turned into gasping sobs. A quick flash of his copy entered his mind.

"_We w-were happy o-once right?"_ Dick let out a strangled cry at the memory. The last happy memory Dick had was of him and Bruce having a one on one basketball game. He remembered the feeling clearly. The thousand emotions all twirling around like Autumn leaves winding and whirling leaving a fantastic train around his heart. He couldn't help but smile at the memory. However this didn't last long. The darkness inside of him quickly cooled down the warming glow and sent him back into the depths of depression. No, he may have been happy then, but he would never be like that again

Dick held his breath when the sound of crunching leaves came from his right. He was found. Dick waited for the relieved cry of whoever was looking for him; he only hoped it wouldn't be Bruce. Dick could now hear the person coming over to him or...people? There was some boisterous laughing to what seemed to sound like multiple people coming into the clearing.

"Is this really a good idea Jason?" one of the people asked "It's kind of dangerous." Someone scoffed. Dick tried to sit up but he was still unable to get up, he just didn't have the strength.

"God Kyle stop been such a wimp, Gramps used to come up here all the time to watch the storms go out to sea, nothing bad ever happened to him." Dick suddenly went ridged. Jason? Kyle? It couldn't be them could it? Dick lay as still as possible to avoid been seen. But it dint take long for the two to see him.

"Hey who is that?" Kyle asked Jason.

"I don't live here stupid how I am supposed to know who that is, come on." The two came over to him. They stood over him squinting though the darkness, a flash of lighting followed by a rumble of thunder.

"Grayson?" Jason said looking closer. Dick didn't respond, he didn't think he even could his throat was so dry. "It is him!" Jason yelled pushing Kyle slightly. He sniggered "What are the chances of finding him up here" he laughed

"He doesn't look so good...Jason he's covered in blood!" Kyle cried out grabbing Jason's arm and pulling him down towards Dick.

"Good, means he can't break my other arm." Jason said coolly looking at his cast.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked stepping up and away from Jason.

"I think I deserve to dish out a little pay back don't you?" Kyle grabbed Jason's shirt and pulled him up

"Are you crazy? He needs help, we gotta call someone!" Dick glared at the boys though half lidded eyes,

"His waking up," Jason motioned to Dick shoving Kyle off him. He leaned in really close to Dick and whispered,

"I don't know what's happened to you Grayson, but you look half dead already, the police would be none the wiser if they found your body at the bottom on this cliff, probably would think you jumped. Gone to join your circus freak parents." Jason grabbed Dick's throat, Dick managed to grab at Jason's wrist trying to pry him off. Jason pulled Dick over to the edge of the cliff, the rain making it easier to slide his light body.

"What are you doing?" Kyle yelled shocked by his friend's actions

"Teaching him a lesson, although he won't be alive long enough to learn from it!" Dick groaned as the sharp rocks pierced the flesh of his neck. Jason pushed down on his throat making him hang further over the cliff face. Kyle stood back his eyes wide and fearful, in disbelief that his friend could do this to someone. Jason glowered ominously at Dick. Dick waited for the pulling feeling behind his navel that he got whenever he was falling, he squeezed his eyes shut, picturing his parents smiling at him from the other side of the big top. He waited to be reunited, he had waited long enough; he wanted to see them. Bruce would be upset but he would soon move on, after all he was the Batman. The team—they probably would take a while to recover but in time they too would recover, well maybe not Wally, he would probably be mad that Dick took the "coward's way out".

"You scared Grayson? Are you picturing yourself squashed on the rocks down there?" Jason laughed hysterically, Dick's eyes shot open and glared at the boy holding him down.

"What are you waiting for?" he croaked out "Just do it." Jason looked taken aback at Dick's words, but before he could reply there was a roar of anger and a flash of red. Before Dick could react Kid Flash had Jason by the throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Wally snarled at the quivering boy. Jason shook his head Kyle sat leaning against a tree pale and in shock,

"N-nothing...W-we just wanted to scare h-him!" Jason stuttered out. There was another flash of lighting, Dick could feel his head swirling again, but he watched as Wally held Jason in the exact same position he had just been in.

"How's that feel? You scared!" Kid Flash yelled over Jason's screams and pleads.

"Please don't kill me!" he cried out terrified. Dick, who was sitting up at this point felt himself slump sideways hitting the ground with a thump, Wally quickly pulled Jason up and away from the cliff face and ran to Dick's side. Jason ran to Kyle grabbed his arms and pulled him away; all the while screaming terrified.

Wally looked over Dick's limp body. His cuts had stopped bleeding but he had still lost a substantial amount.

"Why Dick?" Wally asked sadly, through half lidded eyes Dick could see his friend's eyes watering.

"Guess I'm a coward." Was all he could say before darkness took over him.

* * *

Bruce sat over Dick's bed in the medical room. The monitor beeping annoyingly next to him; when Kid Flash's voice burst through the intercom announcing that he had found Robin Bruce's body sagged in relief. However when he saw the frail and bloodied body of his young ward he couldn't help but be overcome with guilt, sadness and anger; he felt as though it was his fault Dick was laying in the bed in front of him. Bruce sighed leaning forward grabbing onto Dick's hand and squeezing it gently, silently urging him to wake up.

Batman had asked everyone to leave the room when Dick was brought in. He simply wanted to sit with his boy and watch over him to make sure no more harm would come to him. He had known Dick was fragile on the anniversary of his parent's death but he had never expected his pain to run so deep. Bruce had felt the same things Dick had; after all he had watched his parents die himself however he could never imagine doing something like this to himself, he just couldn't believe it.

There was a soft knock on the medical bays door. Bruce straightened his back and replaced his cowl, Black Canary walked in smiling slightly at him; Bruce could tell she was worried for Dick, but also for him.

"You don't need to wear the mask Bruce, it's just me, the team are all sleeping...Well their all in their rooms, I doubt sleep will come easy to them tonight." Bruce grunted in response once again removing his cowl. Dinah sighed "How are you Bruce?" Bruce sent her a look before looking back to the young man in the bed with bandages wrapped tightly around his arms.

"I keep thinking that this could be someone else's doing—Klarion, Scarecrow's fear gas, hell even the Joker could have gotten into his mind somehow." Bruce cringed at the thought. Dinah smiled sympathetically,

"I think the only thing that has gotten into his mind is depression." The words hit Bruce like a ton of bricks. He didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was staring him right in the face. His shoulders sagged,

"So where do we go from here?" he asked staring at Dick as he slowly breathed, he had recovered some of the colour to his face since the IV was attached but he still looked pale and sickly to Bruce.

"We treat him." Dinah said simply "We find out why he is doing this to himself and we help him stop," Bruce nodded in agreement "I will talk to him a few times a week if you like, see if it helps?"

"Thank you Dinah, that would be much appreciated." Dick made a small noise, causing Bruce to give him his full attention. There wasn't much movement for a while but Dick's heart monitor suddenly began beeping rapidly. Bruce squeezed his had tighter,

"You don't need to be scared Dick, no one here is going to hurt you," he whispered. Bruce watched as Dicks eye brows furrowed,

"I know that." He whispered a response in a hoarse voice; he shifted slightly away from Bruce.

"Then open your eyes chum," Bruce said with a small chuckle, but Dick simply shrank back further into the bed, "what are you afraid of?" Bruce asked again worried. He hadn't even noticed Dinah leave the room.

"Your eyes..." Dick said quietly "I don't want to see your disappointment," Dick felt the tears well in his closed eyes and the familiar pressure at the back of his throat. Bruce sat quietly letting go of Dick's hand. When Dick felt the release fall away on his hand his heart panged painfully, he had known Bruce would be disappointed in him. The sound of Bruce's chair scraping as he stood reached Dick's ears. He peeked out of his shut eyes and saw Bruce turn his back on him. The pain Dick felt in his chest was unthinkable.

"You know, now that I am thinking about it, I am disappointed..." Bruce's words smacked Dick so hard in the face he thought he would pass out again. "I'm disappointed that you seriously thought I would be disappointed in you for been...depressed," Dick's breath caught in his throat, he watched his mentors back intently waiting for some movement. Dick was shocked when he heard a sob leave the man's throat, "Why Dick? Why would you do this to yourself?" Bruce asked sadly "Your parents wouldn't have wanted you hurting yourself because of them." Dick sat up suddenly ignoring the spinning in his head,

"It's not just because of them!" he shouted "its punishment!" Bruce turned around slowly seeing the angry tears falling from Dick's eyes, "I mean sure they have a big part of why, but there is so much more to this than anyone knows!" Bruce sat in his chair again and gently pushed Dick back into the bed.

"What do you mean punishment?" Bruce asked gently "You don't have anything to be punished for"

"Yes I do!" Dick yelled trying to sit up again, tears freely falling from his blue eyes. "Every time we fail it's my fault somehow! You know it, the Team knows it and I'm more than sure the League would know about it too!" Bruce stared shocked at Dick's outburst. "Every time I see a dead body I know its one life I couldn't save, one more mark to add to the tally!" Dick grabbed his arm subconsciously "They fell cause I didn't say anything, they died because I'm a coward." Dick spoke in a hushed voice as he stared at his hands in his lap.

"You are no coward Dick. You're just a little fragile right now—but I promise you we're going to do anything we can to help you," Bruce said hugging his son "one more thing—please don't think that I will be able to move in so easily if you died...if you had died tonight a part of me would have died along with you, the only part I like." Bruce hugged Dick tighter to his chest "Please just know that!" Dick felt a tear on his shoulder. Dick quickly realized how wrong he had been to assume such a cold thing about his mentor, his father. He threw his arms around Bruce and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry Bruce, I'm so, so sorry!" Dick cried into his mentors shoulder "Please forgive me! I'm sorry!" Bruce pulled away from Dick's hold.

"You have nothing to apologise for son, you've done nothing wrong." Dick stared at his father with wide eyes. Could he really forgive him for been so selfish? He obviously could. Dick felt as though he had already lost a huge weight that had been sitting on his shoulders for years, a weight that was now slowly going to be lifted off by his team and his father. He needed all the help he could if he wanted all the weight to be gone, and he was more than happy to ask for it as he knew Bruce would be there to support him no matter what, and he loved that about his father. Dick realized that if he had chosen death over life he would never have seen the concern and love in Bruce's eyes as he did in that moment. And yes it was going to be hard but Dick was determined, he wanted the happiness back. He wanted to find happiness again and she wanted to find it with the help of his family and his friends. It was the most hopeful Dick had felt in a long time, and he hoped it would remain that way for as long as it could. He will be happy again.

End

* * *

**I know, I know it sucked :( **

**I'm sorry every one I really am, but this is the last chapter in this story. I don't have any creativity left in my system, and I think I need some time before I even start writing again. **

**I really appreciate all the lovely reviews I got off everyone which is what makes me think now you will all hate me cause this story had a shit ending. Thank you for everyone's support throughout this story you have all really helped me out :) **

**Thanks **


End file.
